


Error

by jsaer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, missingno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaer/pseuds/jsaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokedex Entry: Missingno or 'M. The 'glitch' pokevybzxtcyvubnm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error

(locationROUTE10)

(trainer has entered -TALL GRASS-)

{A Trainer Approaches}

-TALL GRASS-

/hidden/

-initiate WILD-

::zzzzzzzzaaaaapppppchhhhhhhtttttiiiiiiii::

:ERROR:

-/initiate!query- ???

-data return-

:ERROR DATA MISSING:

{A Trainer Approaches}

-initiate WILD new-

::zzzaaaaaaappsdhjklitrewertyuipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii::

:ERROR:!!!!

_malformed code_

((pain error data missing wrong pain))

/TALL GRASS/

{A Trainer Approaches}

((pain error _correct/acquire data))

-error malformed code=error data missing-

-correct//acquire data-

{A Trainer Approaches}

((trainer=data))

-acquire data-

((trainer=data_correct paiNerror))

-acquiRe DaTa-

-iNItiaTe baTtle muSIC- 

-“A WILd Ω≈ç√∫˜µ≤≥øˆ¨¥†…

_dATA AcQUireD_

((missing nothing))

((miSsiNGnOTHing))

((mISSingNoThi))

((MISSIngNO))

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr and edited from the ffnet version (there's one on lj floating about somewhere but I seem to have lost track of it). I know nothing of proper coding language so ignore the fails there.


End file.
